Still Loving You
by TheAmazingShipsAreNotOnFire
Summary: Dan and Phil broke up a year ago. Phil has moved on and has a boyfriend but Dan is still in love with Phil. When things happen that make Phil question his relationship, will he go back to Dan or stay with his boyfriend. Rated T for future chapters, might change to M


**A/N**: Hey. This is another multi chaptered Phanfic! I've planned this out so I know what to put in each chapter so updates won't take too long. Enjoy! ~ Em :)**  
DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Phan. I ship them.

**Chapter 1:  
****Dan's P.O.V**

I walk into the hotel. It's the same one I use every year for VidCon. This is the first year I've come to VidCon without Phil. We broke up last year because he wanted to come out to our fans but I didn't because I was scared of what people would say. The thing we love is the thing that drove us apart. Now it seems silly; I want Phil back. I miss his hugs, his kisses, and his cute laugh. We still do the radio show together but he sits at the other side if we don't have anyone to interview. He doesn't speak a word to me. DanandPhilGAMES is cancelled, much to the disappointment of the Phans. Sighing, I check into the hotel and get my room key. Walking to the lifts, I accidently trip someone up with my suitcase. 'Well done, idiot.' I think to myself as I turn to help the person up.  
"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.  
"Oh don't worry about it! The suitcase is big enough for me to see." I immediately recognise the joking voice as Phil's. As soon as he looks up and sees who I am, the smile drops from his face. I hold out my hand to help him up. Phil ignores it, pulling himself up and brushing his clothes down. I let my hand drop to my side.  
"So, how are you, Dan?" Phil asks stiffly. His face shows no emotion.  
"I'm fine. I don't know if you saw but I reached…"  
"5 million subs on YouTube. I saw. Well done."  
"Thanks. I saw you reached 3 million subs. Well done, Phil."  
"Thanks. I'm on 3.5 mill now, so I'm half way to 4." He shrugs, shuffling side to side.  
"That's great!" I smile at him. Phil finally looks up at me.  
"I've gotta go meet Cat, so I'll see ya around." Phil gives me a weak smile and walks away before I get a chance to say 'bye'. I get into the lift and press the button that reads '10'. The lift pings and the door slides open. It takes me awhile to find my room. Using the key card, I dump my suitcase and backpack in the corner of the room and plop down onto the bed. I pull my phone out of my pocket and stare at the screen saver before unlocking it. The screen saver is a photo of Phil and I in Japan. I click on the Imessage icon and click on the conversation with Phil. I go back to the beginning of the texts. I smile at the cheeky, sexual comedy we sent each other. I stop at one of our make ups after an argument  
Phil: I_'m sorry. I love you baby xxx  
_Me_: I'm sorry too. I love you Lion 3  
_Phil_: Aww! Just wait until I get home cutie! Xxx  
_Me:_ I'm stood at the door, waiting for you 3  
_Phil: _I'll be there soon xxx_

I smile, sadly. That was when we were madly in love with each other. I am still madly in love with Phil. I scroll down to a conversation when we went home to our parents for Christmas.  
Phil: _MERRY CHRISTMAS! I love you, Bear! I'm missing you sooo much! Can't wait to see you at New Year xxxx  
_Me: _Merry CHRISTMAS to you too! I love you too, Lion! I miss you more. I'm counting down the days till I see you 3  
_Phil:_ Missing you soo much more! Xxx  
_Me: _Fine, we miss each other equally! I have to go; my grandma wants to have a talk. Uh oh. Love you soo much 3  
_Phil: _ Good luck with your Grandma. Give ur family my family's love for me! Love you soo much too xx  
_Me: _Okay, I will._ _Love you more 3  
_Phil: _Love you forever xxxx  
_I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly. Locking my phone, I toss it on the bedside cabinet and walk into the bathroom. I pull off my clothes and leave them in a pile on the floor. The hot water stings at first but I get used to it. Without realizing, I slide down the tiles and sit on the floor of the shower, letting the water pound against my head.

I am brought back to reality by thumping against the bathroom door. Shutting off the water, I stand up and step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I kick my pile of dirty clothes out of the way and yank the door open.  
"What?" I say in an exasperated tone. I look at the intruder- its Phil.  
"Oh. Sorry. I just came to tell you PJ has invited you out tonight with Chris, Louise, Zoe, Alfie, Joe and Casper." Phil delivers the message without stammering.  
"Oh, okay thanks. Are you coming?" I ask, trying not to be nosy.  
"Yeah I am. Cat's coming as well. PJ said you can invite some others if you want." Phil states.  
"So am I okay to invite Tyler then?" Phil nods. Walking to my suitcase, I unzip it and grab my black top with the white ring, black jeans and of course underwear and socks. Phil's perched on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. I have to force myself back into the bathroom, fighting the urge to launch myself at Phil and bombard him with kisses. I only takes me a couple of minutes to get dressed. Phil is still sat on my bed when I exit the bathroom. I go into my suitcase and get my straighteners out.  
"Do you have a spare DS charger? I've forgot mine." Phil asks, staring into my eyes for a second but looking away immediately.  
"Yep sure." I reply, taking out of my suitcase and tossing it at him. Phil seems upset. He walks to the door but pauses with his hand on the handle. I cross the room and stare into his aquamarine eyes. They are shining with tears for some reason. One escapes and slides down his cheek. I bring my hand up to wipe it away, Phil takes a step back. I grab his wrist and pull him back towards him. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. For a second I think Phil is kissing me back but he places his hands on my chest and pushes me off of him.  
"Jesus, Dan! I've got a boyfriend! " He shouts.  
"I'm so sorry Phil! I don't know what came over me!" I exclaim, not really meaning my apology.  
"I'm sorry, believe me. I wanted to be friends. I just don't love you in that way anymore." He whispers before storming out. 'Great! Well done, Dan. You've ruined it with Phil, again! He'll never want to be friends now!' I think to myself as I sink onto my bed. Curling up into a ball, I sob. I cry for Phil, I cry for me, I cry for our love…

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review as it helps me improve my writing. No hate! Next update in a couple of days. ~Em ;)_  
_


End file.
